Xander's secret
by EmmettDamonfan
Summary: Mystic Force.Xander's been acting strange lately. Why does he dissapear all the nights in the forest?  Does it has anything to do with the strange events happening in Briawood? Madison is decided to find out. Halloween fic. XanderxMadison


Second PR fic hehe. Now it's a XanderxMadison. I'm writing this for Halloween hope you enjoy it and leave reviews =).

Other couples: NickxVida, ChipxClare

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Xander's secret

Chapter 1:

Everything was normal after they had defeated the evil forces. The rangers were now living their normal lifes as students and working in the Rock Emporium. Nick had returned, but things hadn't worked out with Madison because they realized that they were only good friends. Now, they are best friends and she even helped him when he realized he had feelings for Vida.

It didn't take long for Chip to confess his feelings for Clare and they started dating since then. Xander changed a lot too. After he returned from his mission with the Overdrive Rangers (remember the episode "Once a ranger"?), he dedicated himself to work and stopped flirting with any girl he saw. They could say that he was trying to be more serious but only Maddie noticed that Xander was acting really strange lately.

"Hi everybody" he said really tired when he arrived at the Rock Emporium that morning

"You look really tired" Maddie noticed

"Mmm I couldn't sleep very well last night" he answered yawning

"Xander, you've been like that for months" she said worried

"I suffer from Insomnia" he said kind of annoyed but then felt guilty for being so rude with his friend. "Don't worry Maddie, I'm fine"

"Hey guys!" said a really happy Vida when she appeared at work

"Would you mind not talking so loud?" he told the former pink ranger

"Why so annoyed? " She asked him

"I have a terrible headache"

"Well never mind" she said "Would you like to go to the cinema this night with me and Nick"

"Why would you want us in your date?" Xander asked

"It's not a date" she said blushed "We're going with Chip and Clare in a friend's night"

"That's a double date" Madison said smiling "I wouldn't like to interrupt"

"As I say, I have a terrible headache so don't count with me"

"Xander Bly is rejecting an offer to have fun?" V asked surprised "That's new"

"Haha, very funny V" he said sarcastically

"C'mon guys" Nick said putting arm around Vida's shoulder "It would be fun"

"Yeah we haven't gone out together for a while" Chip added

"I would like to, but I'm not feeling very well" Xander said tired "Sorry. Just have fun without me"

"I don't want to interrupt your double date" Maddie said making the three of them blush hardly

"Actually it's not a double date" Chip said

"You don't have to deny it" the former blue ranger said with a big grin "Have fun you four"

That night they closed the store early and they went out. Clare was waiting for them outside and when she saw them coming out she smiled brightly.

"Hi" she said kissing her boyfriend and then smiling at her friends "How are you all?"

"Fine" Maddie said

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" V asked her sister and Xander

"Nope" the former green ranger answered "I will have tons of sleep"

"I'll be at home if you need me" Madison said "But I think you won't"

The two couples left, leaving Xander and Madison alone there. Xander was having a terrible headache and he was just looking forward to sleeping the entire night but he was sure he wouldn't be able to just like the previous nights. He was just hoping this insomnia would end.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked really worried

"Don't worry about me" he said "Do you want me to take you home?"

She didn't know exactly why but she wanted so badly to say yes. However, as he wasn't feeling very well she didn't want to be a burden for him.

"You don't need to" she said smiling "Just take a rest and feel better"

He smiled back and kissed her cheek and then said goodbye to her with his hand. Madison left still worried about Xander's health and she couldn't stop thinking about him on her way home. When she got home, she sat on the couch and tried to watch TV and distract her head, but she couldn't so she decided to go and see what was going on with Xander.

…

Xander got home and went straight to bed but he couldn't sleep because his head was aching again. His window was open so the moonlight and the cold wind could enter through it. His entire body started hurting and shaking. He felt on his knees holding his head.

"Please not again!" he said screaming "AHHH"

He was sweating and he felt like something was buzzing in his ear. He went downstairs and left his house to take some fresh air. The pain was dissipating but when he got outside his head started to hurt again and it was worse. The moonlight was kind of burning his skin.

….

When Maddie arrived at Xander's house she could see him outside his house holding his head and screaming. It worried her a lot and she tried to talk to him but when she approached to where he was, he didn't noticed her and ran away to the forest.

"Wait, Xander!" she called for him but he couldn't hear her. Why was he acting so strangely? Why was he feeling so sick? Why had he gone to the forest? Madison had a lot of questions in her mind but she couldn't answer them. She was decided to find out Xander's secret.


End file.
